Fear Me
by 13Zander13
Summary: What happens if you take the Mad Hatter, Slender Man, Jack the Ripper, and Cyclopse (a new villian) and mash them all together? Chaos, drama, and a whole lot of murders.


Introduction

**THE MAD HATTA**

"Let's all congratulate with another cup of tea. A very merry unbirthday to you! Now statistic prove that you've one birthday every year. Ah but there are 365 unbirthdays!"

The boy's eyes were wide as I hummed the tune to one of my favorite songs under my breath taking a couple steps closer to him. I got closer, closer…closer…

"W-what are- what are you doing?" He demanded, trying to keep his voice hard and demanding. Instead the tone just flopped causing me to smile.

Now I was looming over the child. Who was he? He wasn't Alice! Not Alice? Then who was he? An imposter for sure. He had to be.

"You're not Alice." I murmured to myself. "You are not Alice."

The boy started to tremble in fear. I kept my eyes on his own blue ones. Blue like the ocean. Blue like my Alice's. He wasn't her though. He was wrong, different, a mistake.

"M- my- no… my name is Alex sir. A-L-E-X. Not Alice. You've got me mixed up with whoever she is. I am very sorry sir… you can-"

"Oh Alice…." I murmured causing the boy to fall silent. "You've sent a decoy! An imposter! Someone to distract me while you escaped. You were always exceptionally bright. Not as bright as my queen. My queen would imagine as many as six impossible things before breakfast!

"Remember that? Remember that Alice? She had told you that herself. When you told her 'one ca'n't believe impossible things.' She responded with 'When I was your age, I always did it for half-an-hour a day. Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.' You told me about that conversation yourself. Oh it seemed to be ages ago…." I trailed off in the memories.

The memories of my Alice and my queen. My Alice… My Alice who I loved with all my heart. My Alice who was now against me. My Alice who wanted to kill me.

I had to kill her. She had to go. I would-

"Alice love, have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" I asked, my hand inching towards my pocket as I spoke.

Those oh so familiar blue eyes went wide and there was a moment of silence.

"N-No idea sir…"

"Wrong answer. My Alice knows the answer to that question. She would know it off of the top of her head. You're not my Alice. You are an imposter! It was a pleasure meeting you…. Fake Alice."

"_Have you any idea why a raven in like a writing desk?... I haven't the slightest idea…."_

**JACK THE RIPPER**

Clean and simple her throat was cut. Everyone seemed to fear for their lives. The poor woman now gone and no longer here. I was sure that she would be missed.

Lying in a pool of fresh blood she was, for it spilt like paint around her. It was a beautiful piece of art I must say, for the silly girl was no longer alive.

Even though Elizabeth was dead, my mind still for the death, the murder. I needed more than what I had. I needed to get going.

After a not a moment more of watching the men surround the woman in fright, I pulled myself way into the darkness of the night.

To the Mitre Square I went and saw a woman so fair. She was ragged and selfish, no longer needing to live. She was perfect for what I wanted. And in all honesty I needed to kill.

"'Ello love." I purred only to get a look of disgust in reply.

"I may be a drunk but I don't go for people like you! Disgusting fool!" She hissed shrilly and I couldn't help but to sigh not really that offended.

I didn't go for people like her either yet she was naïve enough to think that I did. It was almost amusing to watch.

"Well that's a shame now isn't it?" I winked, keeping up my act up. Sometimes it disgusted me to do this to women, yet they were so much easier than men I loved it.

The woman shook her head, starting to walk away from me and I grabbed her by her hair, pulling her back into my knife. Her throat sliced in a simple manner and the pain was evident in her eyes.

Onto the ground she went and I knelt down besides, her keeping my eyes out for people as I went. Carefully I sliced her open, all the main blood vessels and all. With little difficulty I pulled out her intestines, cutting it so it was about two feet long. I placed it between her body and arm, smiling at the image it created.

Reaching my hand in again I was intrigued by the warmth and texture that was created and so I threw it over one shoulder, knowing there wasn't much time to do more. I would have done more, yet I heard footsteps a while away. I had to get out of here before anyone saw me!

I quickly melted back into the shadows, pocketing her kidney as I went. It was beautiful the mess that I created and I loved every single second of my job that I did.

Never to be caught, never to be found. Everything would be ruined if they knew who I was. It wouldn't be right. I chose the name Jack the Ripper because it had a simple ring to it, yet if the police found out that I wasn't in fact a boy, the whole image would be ruined. I couldn't let that happen. I mustn't let that happen no matter what.

**SLENDER MAN**

Silent as a mouse

Looking through your window

Electronics go static

Never working when he's near

Don't bother trying to run

Every time he gets what he wants

Recognizing him is really easy

Man with no face, pale as the moon

An average suit, dark as the night sky

Nothing will stop the Slender Man.

So pretty her face was. So smooth her skin was. The girl was beautiful to say the least. Nobody appreciated her; they claimed she was too young. You are never too young, a women once told me. I wanted to go up to her, rave over to her beauty, let her know how perfect she looked to me.

I couldn't though because I was cursed, I was trapped. I couldn't get out of this body. Video games have been made about me, stories have been told about me, and now I am 'main stream'.

It was intriguing to say the least, to see people walking around as me on days like Halloween… yet they didn't know how cursed I really was. To never talk, to never taste, sometimes it was painful to live.

I could never get too close to people, for things happen so I stay behind and watch from a distance.

Despite what my mind was telling me, I made my way to the girl. It was dark so her parents weren't around to tell me off. Nobody could here because her door room was shut. The girl was asleep though, there was nothing I could do.

My hand ran down her face, and I couldn't help but to sigh. She was plump, a child, so pure and beautiful. I wanted her to stay pure, so innocent like this. She wouldn't though with the society that was created.

Everyone had to be thin, be perfect. Be smart, be worth it.

The girl would be crushed, brought down by these images. Even though she had smooth skin, a pretty smile, that wasn't enough.

I had to take her away, bring her back with me.

My mind was made, I had to take her. The more angry I grew, the lights began to flash. With a shriek the girl woke, and my extra limbs came out. Her eyes wide with terror as she looked at me.

My love was scared at me, she was fearful and afraid. That wasn't right. I was trying to help by taking her away. Before she could shriek again, I pulled her into my grasp. Away we had to go, and never come back.

Her parents saw a glimpse of me, as I jumped out the window, screaming in fear as I kept their daughter in my arms.

Something wasn't right though, she was convulsing in my arms. I slowed my pace down, and looked down in horror. My extra limbs, my tentacles had pierced her, slowly streaks of poison were going through her.

I wanted to comfort her, tell her it would be alright, yet I couldn't for I had no mouth, and her soul was soon out of sight. Dead the girl was, because of me. The one I loved and never wanted to leave. Anger fueled me, as I dropped the body in disgust.

I almost had another one, yet now she was lost. Just like the others.

**CYCLOPSE**

"Is your eye awake?

Is your eye asleep?

Is your eye awake?

Is your eye asleep?"

Terror was etched onto my next victims face as I looked down at him, and I couldn't help but to grin. The boy was young yet that didn't matter. Nothing about him mattered besides his eyes. His lovely… clear blue eyes. They were a shade lighter than my own. I've never seen eyes so light. I wanted them.

"What are you doing?" He whimpered and I climbed on top of the table and straddled him. He was bound to the table so that he couldn't move anyways so that was alright.

I grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back, amused as he let out a cry of pain, his eyes wide. I needed them.

"I'm taking what is rightfully mine. Don't worry though hun. I won't take both of 'em. I only want one." I cooed.

His cries of agony were muffled by the cloth that I had shoved into his mouth. Blood spilt from the socket that I just removed his eye from and I held it in my hands fascinated. It was so beautiful. So covered in blood yet beautiful none the less.

Ignoring the sobbing boy, I made my way to the sink, carefully washing off my new possession. I loved it so much. The blue was so beautiful, lighter around the pupil, getting darker as it got out. After another moment of washing it, I set the orb down, making my way back to the boy.

"Since your gift to me was so beautiful… how would you like to go out? I have weapons upon weapons. Go ahead. Choose."

I straddled the boy again, a knife in my hand. Blood started flowing as I ran it across his face, breaking the skin and making a thin line over his cheek. It wasn't deep, deep enough that he let out a cry.

There was a moment of silence as I continued to sit on him, he didn't say anything. Just cried silently. This caused me to sigh.

"The sooner you chose… the sooner this ends. The sooner your pain ends." I whispered in his ear, dragging my knife down one of his arms in a swirly fashion.

"Why…? Why can't you just let me go?" He whispered, his voice horse.

I leaned back, taking his appearance in. His dark hair was matted and wet with sweat and blood. One eye was shut, bleeding heavily, and his other was wide open. The boy was handsome, he could probably be a ladies man even without one eye.

I couldn't let him go through. It wasn't going to happen.

"Because I'm not like that hun." I murmured and then drove the knife down, deep into his heart. He let out a cry, twitching underneath me. I climbed off of him, pulling the knife out and turned my back to him. It wasn't often that my victims would talk to me.

After a few moments his cries stopped and I looked back at him. His body was still. The boy was dead and now I had another prize to add to my collection.

* * *

AN: Reviews are welcome :) thanks for reading!


End file.
